The Uprising A eXistenZ Alternative ending story
by jessiechaos
Summary: Alternative ending to eXistenZ with my own twist. This was just me and and a friend, talking about how much this movie sucked and how to improve it. One hour later and here we are. Enjoy. Characters: Hugo Carlaw, Allegra and Ted.


Hugo Carlaw walked into the disheveled room that held Allegra Geller and Ted Pikul before lifting his hand up to pose.

"The uprising has begun. The world is in flames, let's go! You gotta get out of here they're going to be looking for you," he said trying to get the two to safety. He grabbed Allegra off the ground but she resisted, reaching out for her pod. It was always about that stupid game of hers.

"Leave that rotten piece of meat here, it's done its job," he said, but she struggled more.

"Wait! I keep my game inside there, I can't let my game die." He knew she wouldn't leave the stupid game so he made the decision for her. He turned his firearm to the pod before opening fire, not caring that she screamed as he did it. It was a worthless gaming device after all, not needed in the real world. Once he thought it was thoroughly destroyed he went to check out the rest of the place, to make sure no one else was at foot.

Hugo watched as Ted tried to console Allegra as he kicked open a door, and it brought a smirk to his face, knowing what was going to happen in just a few short minutes. A Molotov cocktail was thrown through the window, igniting the room in flames. Hugo knew he had to get them to safety.

"Everybody out now!!" he yelled as the two made their way to the exit, Hugo on their tail. He turned to the gaming pod, shooting it a few more time, adding insult to injury at this point, but he never liked those things anyway.

He led the two of them away from the burning house, providing them cover fire from enemies unseen. He led them uphill to give them a better view of the handiwork that he and his brethren had accomplished.

"You can see everything from up here," Hugo said and it was then that Ted turned to him.

"What is it we are seeing?" he asked before looking back at the destruction before him. Hugo pointed to the people fighting and the burning houses around the area.

"The victory of realism. And you were part of it," Hugo explained with a smirk as Ted eyed his handiwork. Hugo switched out his empty cartridge in his gun for a full one, giving his gun a lustful look.

"There is just one more thing," Hugo said, cocking his gun before pointing it at Allegra. She gasped, holding her hands up. He smiled at her.

"We are on your side," Ted said. He turned his gaze as well as his gun to Ted, a smile still on his face. He looked back at the scared Allegra.

"How could you be? How could Allegra Geller, the world's premiere game designer be on our side?" he asked. She looked shocked at that. "Oh yeah, we know who you are. But you cannot hide inside a game forever," he said with a smirk. Ted mumbled about slipping over the edge and it just made Hugo's smirk wider.

"See what I mean? See the problem?" Hugo said before raising his gun, firing at her. He watched as her body filled with bullets before eventually falling to the ground. He turned his gun to Ted now, the smile still wide on his face.

"It's about damn time someone shot the bitch," Ted said with a smile before Hugo dropped his gun and walked over to Ted, drawing him into a passionate kiss.

"I missed you," Hugo growled as Ted began to tug at his clothes, not caring about the destruction around them anymore.

"It's about damn time you found me," Ted said with a smile as Hugo pinned him to the ground hard.

----

"Are you all back?" the girl said, bringing them out of the game. They all started to take off the gaming equipment, giving Hugo interesting looks as his hand intertwined with Ted's.

"Never seen my game used quite like that before," Yevgeny Nourish said with a smile. Hugo looked around the room, noticing the shocked, pleased and some even embarrassed looks he and Ted were receiving, especially from Allegra, after all the unspeakable things they were doing by her 'corpse'.

"I guess you could tell we had a relationship prior to coming here," Hugo said, staring longingly at Ted. "We really do like to play together."


End file.
